Suboshi Song Fic
by Subaru Hanabishi
Summary: Suboshi goes nuts to an eminen song. i found this extreemly funny. please review and tell me what you think


**scene: Suboshi is standing in the middle of Yui's living room petting ryuseisui with a crazed look   
in his eyes. Yui is crouched on the ground looking frightened and whimpering**  
  
Suboshi  
Aww look at daddy's baby girl  
that's daddy baby  
little sleepy head  
Yesterday I changed your diaper  
wiped you and powdered you.  
How did you get so big?  
  
**licks lips as he thinks of his dear ryuseisui's first kill and learning how to truly use it**  
Can't believe it now your two  
  
Baby you're so precious  
Daddy's so proud of you  
  
**Yui starts to back up crawling to exit the room**  
  
Sit down bitch  
If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you  
  
Yui: Okay  
  
**eyes fill with tears**  
  
Don't make me the neighbors   
They don't need to see what I'm about to do  
Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?  
How could you?  
Just ignore me and love him out the blue  
  
**Points to Tamahome's picture on the wall**  
  
Oh, what's a matter Yui?  
Am I too loud for you?  
  
** Suboshi glares at her accusingly and she shivers in fright**   
  
Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time  
At first, I'm like all right  
You wanna throw me out? That's fine!  
But not for him to take my place, are you out you're mind?  
This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!  
  
**waves to various stuff around the room and throws decorative plate at Yui absentmindedly**  
  
How could you let them sleep in our bed?  
Look at Kim  
Look at your husband now!  
  
Yui: No!  
  
I said look at him!  
He ain't so hot now is he?  
Little punk!  
**points to Tamahome's dead bloody body and kicks the corpse**  
  
Yui: Why are you doing this?  
  
Shut the fuck up!  
  
Yui: You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this!  
  
You think I give a fuck!  
Come on we're going for a ride bitch  
  
Yui: No!  
  
**grabs her arm and drags he out to car throwing her into the passenger seat**  
  
Sit up front  
  
Yui: Well I can't just leave your hamster alone, what if it wakes up?  
  
We'll be right back  
Well I will you'll be in the trunk  
  
**Suboshi ignoring Yui climbs into the car and speeds away into the night**  
  
So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you  
  
**Thinks about protecting Yui…and how she was so un-grateful…wench!**  
  
So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't want to go on  
Living in this world without you  
  
**Suboshi wipes away his angry tears and keeps on driving**  
  
You really fucked me Yui  
You really did a number on me  
Never knew me Dying would come back to haunt me  
But we was kids then Yui, I was only 15  
That wasn't years ago  
You're fucking lover killed me  
  
**Slaps her and keeps on driving**  
  
That's fucked up!  
  
Yui: I love you!  
  
**puts her hands together and pleads**  
  
Oh God my brain is racing  
  
Yui: I love you!  
  
**Notices her efforts aren't working and starts praying to Seiyruu**  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Stop that our god sucks!  
Does this look like a big joke?  
  
**Suboshi gives her a mean glare and she stops immediately**  
  
Yui: No!  
  
**Yui cries again and fumbles with the door. Suboshi presses the master lock and all the doors lock**  
  
There's your best friend lyin' dead with a slit throat   
In your living room, ha-ha  
What you think I'm kiddin' you?  
You loved him didn't you?  
  
Yui: No!  
  
**Suboshi grates teeth at the sound of her shriek**  
  
Bullshit you bitch don't fucking lie to me  
What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?  
Fuck you asshole, yeah ryuseisui!  
  
**sends ryuseisui at car which go through the gas tank and the car blows up and ryuseisui returns to him**  
  
Yui, YUI!  
Why don't you like me?  
You think I'm ugly don't you  
  
Yui: It's not that!  
  
No you think I'm ugly  
  
Yui: Baby  
  
**Yui reaches over to comfort him but he jerks back**  
  
Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me  
I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!  
I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU  
OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU   
How the fuck could you do this to me?  
  
Yui: Sorry!  
  
How the fuck could you do this to me?  
  
**Suboshi shakes his head back and forth clawing at it with one hand**  
  
So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you  
  
**flash back to when Yui rejected him after he kissed her**  
  
So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you  
  
**flash back to when Yui rejected him after he hugged her (episode Where she was in towel ya know what I mean**  
  
Come on get out  
  
**Suboshi pulls over car and gets out**  
  
Yui: I can't I'm scared  
  
I said get out bitch!  
  
** Suboshi runs over to her door and drags her out of the car**  
  
Yui: Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby,  
Please I love you, look we can just take your hamster and leave!  
  
**Yui begs and cries harder**  
  
Fuck you, you did this to us  
You did it, it's your fault  
Oh my God I'm crackin' up  
Get a grip Suboshi  
Hey remember the time we went to Anki's party?  
And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Nakago  
That was funny wasn't it?  
  
**Suboshi smiles and chuckles an evil laugh**  
  
Yui: Yes!  
  
That was funny wasn't it?  
  
Yui: Yes!  
  
**A shimmer of hope flashes through Yui's eyes until she sees Suboshi's gaze narrowing**  
  
See it all makes sense, doesn't it?   
You and your husband have a fight  
One of you tries to grab a knife  
And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adams apple sliced  
  
**Suboshi's grin grows and he smacks his fist in his hand**  
  
Yui: No!  
  
And while this is goin' on  
her friend just woke up and he just walks in  
She panics and she gets her throat cut  
  
**Yui's mouth drops open and she screams**  
  
Yui: Oh my God!  
  
So now they both dead and you slash your own throat  
So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note  
I should have known better when you started to act weird  
  
** Suboshi clenches teeth grinning hysterically, Yui sees this and decides to try and make a run for it to the woods near the road**  
  
We could've...HEY! Where you going? Get back here!  
You can't run from me Yui  
It's just us, nobody else!   
  
**Suboshi starts to run after her**  
  
You're only making this harder on yourself  
  
**Yui starts running through the woods and trips on a rock. Suboshi catches her fall by grabbing her shoulder and pulls her back up stopping the fall**  
  
Ha! Ha! Got'cha!   
  
Yui: Ahh  
!  
Ha! Go ahead yell!  
Here I'll scream with you!  
AH SOMEBODY HELP!  
Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you?   
Now shut the fuck up and get what's comin to you  
  
**Suboshi grabs Yui by the neck and starts choking her**  
  
You were supposed to love me  
  
(Yui choking noises)   
NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED!  
BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED!  
  
**Suboshi holds the life less bloody body away from him and sends ryuseisui through the corpse multiple times, eyes getting larger and more crazed with each blow**  
  
So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you  
  
**Amiboshi who had been following them hides back behind the trees and brings out his flute**  
  
So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you  
  
**Amiboshi plays a postlude to his miko's pitiful existence**  



End file.
